landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yasuewho/Game Closing
Sadly, Landmark will be shuttered on February 21st, 2017. Players were notified by email and through a forum announcement. The forum announcement was written by Daybreak employee, RadarX. The official announcement has been copied and pasted below with some formatting changes to retain it beyond the date of the closure. You can read the announcement and community response on: *Official announcement thread until the forums are also closed. Official Announcement :The following is the copy/pasted forum announcement from Daybreak's RadarX: To the Landmark community, With heavy hearts, we are writing today to inform you that after much review, we have decided to close Landmark game servers on February 21, 2017. Since Landmark first entered Alpha, we have been impressed by the creative talents in this community. You pushed the boundaries of what Landmark could do, and we are grateful for the time and energy you shared through your creations in this game. While there is still time to enjoy Lumeria and the many worlds you’ve built within Landmark, we wanted to let you know what you will be seeing happen between now and February. Beginning today, Player Studio items will no longer be available for listing or for purchase in the Landmark Marketplace. Landmark will also no longer be available for purchase. All items in the Marketplace with a Daybreak Cash price will have their price reduced to 1 DBC. The game servers, as well as the accompanying forums and social media channels, will be closed at 4:00PM Pacific Time on Tuesday, February 21, 2017. We want to thank each and every one of you for your creative contributions to Landmark. Daybreak Game Company Official Landmark Sunset FAQ :The following is the copy/pasted forum announcement from Daybreak's RadarX: Is Landmark being shut down? Yes. Daybreak Game Company (DGC) is scheduled to sunset Landmark on Tuesday, February 21, 2017 at 4:00PM Pacific Time. What happens to all the code/data from Landmark? Can someone open an emulator server for Landmark? Daybreak Game Company will retain all of the code and data from Landmark. Daybreak Game Company will not license or authorize the operation of a Landmark emulator or a fan-operated Landmark server. Will the Landmark website and/or forums be available after the service shuts down? All Websites and forums associated with Landmark will be removed after the service shuts down. What happens to the Daybreak Cash I have purchased? Your Daybreak Cash resides in a general wallet which is shared across most Daybreak Games available on PC. You can continue to use your Daybreak Cash to purchase items in other Daybreak games. I have a further concern and want to contact Customer Service. How do I do that? We want to help address any further concerns. If there are some specific issues that isn’t covered here, please follow these instructions to file a ticket with our Customer Service team. Other Media *EQ2 Wire's coverage of what likely went awry with development. *Polygon's coverage of the closure. *MMO Central Editorial about what went wrong and what made it a great game. Community Alternative Players looking to stay in touch with friends who enjoy similar games can gather on the Landmark Orphans: Continuing the Build! Facebook group. The group is player-created as a way to keep the community together going forward. Category:News Category:Blog posts